Tangga Ati
by mayumayucchi
Summary: Sepertinya otak Tsuki hanya pintar di pelajaran dan voli. - Kuroo Tetsurou alias rambut jengger ayam./ Kapan kau peka padaku, oh uke-ku/ KuroTsukki drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Tangga Ati

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

Tangga ati © Mayumayucchi

WARNING: Sho-ai, OOC!, Typo(s) , bisa menyebabkan mual, pusing , muntah , mata berdarah, kram kaki dan tangan, **kembalinya ingatan akan mantan, menganggap mantan lebih tampan dari sebelumnya!**

summary : Sepertinya otak Tsuki hanya pintar di pelajaran dan voli. - Kuroo Tetsurou alias rambut jengger ayam.

Kelas pagi

Pintu kedua rumah bercat biru dan abu abu yang saling bersebelahan menjeblak bersamaan dengan keluarnya dua remaja selesai pubertas berambut hitam bentuk jengger ayam dan kuning mie instan.

Rambut jengger ayam atau Kuroo berjalan cepat ke depan pintu rumah tetangga dan berteriak "Tsukki ayo bareng." yang dipanggil Tsukki hanya diam lalu membuka pagar dan berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Kuroo yang melongo dicuekin.

'dasar uke gak tahu diri '

Remaja yang lebih tua berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah yang lebih muda dan lebih pendek. "Tsukki sudah makan ?" Kuroo berjalan cepat menyamakan langkah dengan Tsukki.

" Hmmp, Sudah"

"Tsukki tau gak kenapa aku ambil kelas pagi?" yang lebih tua nyengir dan berjalan lebih cepat lalu merentangkan tangan menghadang jalan yang lebih muda.

"Gak"

"Tsukki coba tebak doongg." memasang wajah moe moe dan mengeluarkan telinga serta ekor kucing imajiner malah membuat Tsukki eneg.

'Kalo keluarga lo ga kenal keluarga gua udah gua sumpelin tuh mulut pake mulut gua- eh salah- pake kolor lope lope ayah.' batin pemuda penggemar berat dinosaurus.

"Pasti Kuroo-san ada utang sama orang rambut penantang gravitasi setengah uban buat beli cilok kan, dia kan ambil kelas siang tuh."

'sakit ya Tuhan, dituduh uke sendiri ngutang'

"Tsukki, kau tahu dompet ku ini tebal loh masa beli cilok ngutang. Kau mau aku belikan apa? rumah ? apartemen ? mobil? sini kubelikan."

"Boneka dinosaurus"

"..."

"A...Ha ...ha besok aja ya Tsukki dompet ku ketinggalan"

"Bilang saja kau itu kere, Kuroo-san."

KERE

 **KERE**

Tsukki memasang headphone dan menyetel musik volume rendah karena kucing hitam cerewet di sebelahnya ini mengajak bicara.

"Eh Tsukki sebenernya aku kelas pagi biar bisa pulang pergi bareng lho." Kedua tubuh jangkung berjalan santai menuju univertas sambil sesekali pemilik rambut arang berkedip genit dan melambai lambai kecil saat berpapasan dengan wanita.

"Oh, gitu."

"Tsukki gak mau bilang sesuatu, gitu ?"

"Nggak."

'Sabar, Kuroo. Uke mu memang tsun tsun gak peka.' Kuroo dalam hati menguatkan diri sendiri. Kenyataannya Kuroo mencari tahu jadwal Tsukki dengan membayar seorang oknum berupa satu album penuh foto setter berambut hitam mangkok kepada bocah kutu loncat yang kebetulan teman dekat Tsukki.

Part time

Pintu rumah dengan tulisan "Tsukishima" diketuk oleh pemuda berambut hitam. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah seseorang bergender pria yang berstatus kaka dari _kecengan_ nya. "Hallo Kuroo-kun, ayo masuk." Sapa Akiteru ramah dan menyuruh Kuroo masuk.

"Tidak usah Tsukkishima-san, aku hanya mau bertannya. Megane-kun dimana ya ?" Kuroo bertanya di depan pintu rumah Keluarga Tsukishima. "Aku ingin bermain Ps dengan Megane-kun."

"Megane-kun?Ooh maksudmu Kei? Dia sedang kerja part time di cafe dekat sini, Kuroo-kun. Katanya sih buat tambah tambah uang saku. E-eh t-tunggu Kuroo-kun." Kuroo berlari dan meloncati pagar rumah Tsukishima menuju cafe terdekat mencari sang _kecengan._

Cafe terdekat dengan lampu berwarna Pink menyilaukan mata sudah di depan mata. Pintu kayu bersuara nyaring saat dijeblak oleh pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah ngos ngosan berpakaian kaos partai gratisan dan bercelana training pendek atas lutut serta sepasang slipper bunny berwarna putih. Semua mata tertuju pada pemuda itu dan diantaranya berpikir 'ganteng ganteng kok gendeng.' ada juga yang berpikir 'wajahnya potensial sih, tapi sayang otak bobrok.' ada juga yang 'Wah, tipe seme tuh.' Kuroo berjalan menuju kasir tanpa menghiraukan antrian panjang manusia berperut kosong. Tangan mbak mbak kasir dicekal dan Kuroo bertanya "Ada yang namanya Tsukishima di sini?" Mbak mbak kasir yang takut segera memanggil temannya yang bermarga Tsukishima. Dari dalam dapur keluarlah pekerja dengan baju seragam pink bergaris vertikal berwarna merah dengan celana pink dan tambahan rok mini.

"TSUKKI!"

"Oh, Kuroo-san. Mohon antre, ini waktu buka puasa jadi lebih ramai."

"TSUKKI!"

"APAA, HAH?!" Kuroo yang nyolot memanjing Tsukki lebih nyolot lagi. Pemandangan di suguhkan membuat banyak orang berpikir lagi 'Wah seme uke tengkar tuh.'

(usut di usut ternyata itu adalah kafe fujoshi.)

"Kenapa kau kerja di sini, hah ?"

"Untuk tambahan uang saku, Kuroo-san."

"Kenapa kau harus cari uang ? BIAR AKU YANG MENAFKAHIMU!"

krik

krikkrik

krikrikrik

'Wah seme protektif tuh'

'Mereka udah nikah ya? kok nafkahi segala'

'Semenya penebar kode, ukenya gak peka tuh'

"Ada masalah apa, Tsukishima-kun?" Dari ruangan khusus keluarlah pria berotot dengan baju pink ketat tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan tato hati berwarna pink dengan tulisan 'Love mum and Suga'.

"Tidak apa, Sawamura-san. **TEMAN** ku hanya mabuk lalu berkunjung kemari dan teriak teriak." Pria berotot yang diketahui bernama Sawamura itu mengangguk paham dan berteriak. "SATPAAMMM..SATPAMMMM."

Datanglah seorang satpam memiliki tinggi lebih beberapa senti dari Kuroo berwajah garang dengan kepunahan populasi alis mata."Hoi, Tsukki bantu aku! Tsu-HMMFF-hfff" Kuroo digeret keluar oleh satpam tanpa alis dengan mulut tersumpal dengan slipper bunny.

Esoknya di koran harian terpampang judul 'SEMALAM SEBUAH CAFE DI SERANG MANIAK SLIPPER BUNNY '

TBC

Hai minna san, ini ff fandom haikyuu pertama saya. Saya kurang memiliki imajinasi cerita cerita apa saja yang harus saya buat, jadi jika memiliki ide bisa ditulis di kolom komentar dan jika ide menarik akan dijadikan cerita. Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Tangga Ati

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

Tangga ati © Mayumayucchi

Rating: T ( ada kata kata yang agak nganu)

WARNING: Sho-ai, OOC!, Typo(s) , bisa menyebabkan mual, pusing , muntah , mata berdarah, kram kaki dan tangan, **kembalinya ingatan akan mantan, menganggap mantan lebih tampan dari sebelumnya, lupa jika sudah move on** (tambahan).

summary : Sepertinya otak Tsuki hanya pintar di pelajaran dan voli. - Kuroo Tetsurou alias rambut jengger ayam.

Surat

Sepatu kets berwarna merah hitam dipakai, tas ransel disampirkan ke bahu. KeiDora siap berpetualang menjelajahi hutan. Tsukki berjalan sendiri menuju kampus hari ini karena tetangga sebelah rumah mengambil kelas pagi dan Tsukki kelas siang. Sambil memakai headphone kesayangan Tsukki berjalan melewati banyak toko yang berjajar sepinggir jalan hingga kaki jenjangnya melewati pagar universitas.

Tsukki berdiri di depan loker bernamakan Tsukishima Kei dan membukanya, Lalu terlihatlah sebuah surat dengan stiker hati. 'surat cinta ya' pikir Tsukki pertama kali.

'Surat cinta kok warnanya hitam , baunya apek lagi.' ada kejanggalan dalam surat yang diterima Tsukki. Tanpa menunggu lama surat aneh itu dibuka.

 _To: Tsukishima Kei_

 _Kepada mu yang membaca surat ini._

 _Sudah lama aku selalu memperhatikan mu._

 _Cara-mu saat makan strawberry shortcake._

 _Cara-mu membenarkan kaca mata yang bertengger di hidung-mu._

 _Saat kau berlari dikejar anjing pitbull milik Ukai-san._

 _Saat kau memandang ku dengan tatapan jijik._

 _Untuk mu yang membaca surat ini._

 _Aku memang bukan manusia yang romantis._

 _Bukan manusia tajir layaknya Bill Gerbang._

 _Bukan manusia sekuat Todoroki Shouto._

 _Ataupun se-absolut Akashi Seijurou._

 _Tapi._

 _Aku adalah manusia yang akan menemanimu saat jatuh._

 _Manusia yang akan menyelamatkanmu tanpa berpikir seperti Midoriya Izuku._

 _Aku akan mencintaimu seperti Ren yang mencintai Haru dan cintanya tak hilang oleh waktu._

 _Aku selalu menyukaimu._

 _Memikirkanmu._

 _Mendoakanmu._

 _Aku juga selalu mencoba berada di sampingmu._

 _from: Seseorang yang selalu menyebut namamu dalam doa-nya (K.T)_

Tubuh Tsukkishima membeku saat membaca surat hitam yang didapatnya. Pikirannya melayang layang. Apakah selama ini idolanya sudah me-notis-nya. Apakah selama ini idola nya yang seorang atlit berambut sedikit acak acakan ini me-notis-nya. Idola nya yang menjadi _senpai_ di universitas tempatnya belajar. Idola yang memiliki tinggi kurang darinya. Idola yang menurutnya sangat keren saat menggepuk bola. Tsukki mengambil napas dan membuangnya perlahan.

'Ini tidak mungkin. Maaf tapi aku hanya mengidolakan mu tanpa perasaan apa apa K.T-san.' Batin Tsukki dalam hati. Tsukki menaruh kembali Surat hitam itu dan memasuki kelas.

Kuroo menunggu Tsukki yang masih mengikuti kelas untuk pulang bersama. Kepala di tumpu dengan lengan kanan dan memasang tatapan malas dan bosan, teh tawar di meja tersisa tinggal seperempat dari volume awal.

'Apa Tsukki sudah membaca suratku,ya ?'

'Reaksi Tsukki nanti seperti apa?'

'Apa dia tau itu aku? kan dia gak peka banget'

"Kuroo-san." Ah ini dia yang ditunggu sudah datang. Kuroo segera bangkit dari meja kantin dan menghampiri Tsukki. Tangan berotonya dikalungkan di leher Tsukki dan berjalan keluar universitas.

"Tsukki mau ku traktir strawberry shortcake?"

"Kau yakin bisa membayar Kuroo-san?"

 **JLEB**

 **NANCEB**

"Sudahlah, masalah bayar membayar biar aku yang tanggung."

"Aku tidak mau diperkerjakan mencuci piring karena Kuroo-san tidak bisa bayar."

Sesampainya di kafe mereka memesan makanan dan tak lama kemudian makanan datang. Sebuah shortcake strawberry dan caramel frappucino untuk Tsukki dan segelas Americano untuk Kuroo. Memang lidahnya bukan lidah yang di desain untuk makanan berasa manis. Kuroo melihat bagaimana Tsukki memakan makanan manis itu, bagaimana Tsukki menjilat krim yang belepotan di pinggir mulut, Bagaimana cara tangan putih itu memotong cake menggunakan garpu, dan saat Tsukki meliriknya sambil menjilat krim putih di sekitar bibir. 'Wajahnya _ngajak_ banget' Batin Kuroo.

"Kau terlihat bahagia hari ini, Tsukki. Ada sesuatu?" Kuroo mencoba keberuntungan dengan menge-test apakah Tsukki sadar akan suratnya yang ditaruh diloker Tsukki tadi pagi. Masih dengan tangan memotong cake Tsukki memjawab.

"Oh, tadi idolaku mengirim surat pernyataan cinta, Kuroo-san. Tapi baunya apek." Tsukki mengeluarkan surat hitam-apek dari tasnya dan menunjukkan pada Kuroo.

'IDOLA TSUKKI?! Itukan surat yang anuu itu. jadi selama ini GUE IDOLA TSUKKI!' Kuroo terkejut dan jantung Kuroo berdetak kencang bagai berak saat tiba tiba lampu mati. Deg-deg an,gan!

Masih _stay cool_ , _cooler_ , dan _coolest_ Kuroo bertanya. "Memang Idola mu siapa, Tsukki?"

"Oh itu, cuma atlit biasa. Menurutku dia sangat keren dan namanya yang 'Kuro' berarti hitam itu sangat cocok." Hati Kuroo mencelos mendengar kata kata Tsukki.

Apakah selama ini kode kodenya dari kode ngajak makan sampai kode morse dan kode anak pramuka lainnya sudah tertangkap Tsukki. Apakah selama ini kegiatannya menguntit Tsukki dengan membayar oknum bocah kutu loncat sudah terbayarkan. Apakah selama ini bayangannya tentang Tsukki dan dia yang akan tinggal di suatu rumah berdua nanti akan terealisasi.

'Ini Tsukki beneran? Kok gak tsundere?' 'Beneran gue yang jadi idolanya Tsukki?' Isi kepala rambut ayam Kuroo berkecamuk memikirkan kemungkinan kemungkinan bahwa Tsuki telah menjadi fans nya.

"Memang yang mengirim siapa, Tsukki."

"Entahlah, orang nya berinisial KT. Tebakanku sih idolaku karena sedikit orang yang berinisial KT di universitas."

"Lalu, Tebakanmu siapa dia ?" Tanya Kuroo dengan santai meskipun jantungnya berdebar kencang. Deg-deg an lah gan, saat kecengan tiba tiba bilang kalo ngefans.

'Semoga itu gue, semoga itu gue , semoga itu gue.' Batin Kuroo berteriak dalam hati agar Tsukki mengucapkan bahwa idolanya adalah dia.

"Idolaku bernama Ku- Tunggu sebentar Kuroo-san" Tiba tiba dering ponsel Tsukki mengganggu moment yang sangat mendebarkan. Tsukki melihat nama Akiteru terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Halo, oni-chan."

" _Kei, sempak ku yang warna pink gambar spongebob di mana ya_?"

"Sebentar, oni-chan biar ku ingat." Tsukki mencoba mengingat sesuatu tentang sempak kakaknya. Tsukki tidak sadar bahwa ponsel nya di setel mode load speaker yang membuat Kuroo bisa tau pembicaraan mereka.

"Oni-chan aku sudah ingat dimana."

" _Dimana, Kei_?"

"Sekarang sedang ku pakai."

" _Itukan sempak udah seminggu nyempil di toilet, Kei. Mau kucuci dan malah kau pakai_."

krik

krikkrik

krikrikkrik

"Oh, begitu. Maklum saja. Kok gatel."

Kuroo rasanya pengen ngakak.

" _Nanti pulang dicuci ya, Kei. Jangan lupa_."

"Iya kak" Sambungan telepon ditutup. Tsukki siap melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tertunda.

"Jadi, Tsukki. Siapa Idolamu?"

"Dia orangnya keren, dapat diandalkan, permainannya juga bagus. Aku sudah mengidolakannya sejak aku SMP kelas 2 karena dia sudah membawa nama sekolahnya di bidang olahraga dengan sangat baik meskipun baru masuk SMA.

'Baru masuk SMA? wakti Tsukki kelas 2 SMP dia kelas 1 SMA. Jadi jarak umurnya 2 tahun. Umurku dengan Tsukki juga berjarak 2 tahun.' Kemungkinan kemungkinan tersebut makin mendekat ke nama Kuroo Tetsuroo.

"Namanya adalah..."

"Kuro..."

'Pasti nama gua, pasti nama gua.'

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

 **ASEM**

Payung

Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang sepayunv berdua? Romantis bukan? Itulah pikiran Kuroo saat ini. Didukung oleh jam pulang nya yang sama dengan Tsukki, hujan, dan dia membawa sebuah payung, Kuroo melangkah menuju pintu masuk universitas. Kuroo rasanya ingim berteriak bahagia saat dilihatnya Tsukki sendirian tanpa payung.

"Tsukki belum pulang?" Tanya Kuroo basa basi saat berdiri di samping Tsuki yang terlihat gelisah.

"Kuroo-san buta ya? Jelas jelas tubuhku masih di sini." Mulut sarkas Tsukki mengeluarkan kata kata jutek.

"Ih, Tsukki PMS ya? Kok galak banget."

"Maaf saja Kuroo-san. Aku ini pria. Penisku tidak bisa mengeluarka dar-" Mulut Tsukki dibekap dengan tangan Kuroo.

"Jangan keras keras. Bicaramu itu vulgar tahu!" ntar fic ini rubah rating!

"Memang apa yang vulgar dari penis dan va-" Kuroo tahu bocah ini kuliah kedokteran tapi bahasa yang dikeluarkan cukup vulgar bagi orang awam. Apalagi Tsukki menyebutkannya keras keras di depan pintu masuk.

"Mau pulang bareng, Tsukki?" Mencoba mengalihkan topik dari topik alat kelamin, Kuroo menyodorkan payung pada Tsukki.

"Boleh saja, Kuroo-san." Kuroo merasa sangat bahagia saat Tsukki mengiyakan ajakannya berpayung bersama. Bayangkan bung sepayung berdua sama orang yang ditaksir!

Payung Pink dibuka dan mereka berdua berlindung di bawah payung pink dengan telinga kucing di bawah hujan deras. Kuroo sengaja menggeser payung ke kiri agar Tsukki terhindar dari hujan. Biarlah dirinya yang kehujanan yang penting Tsukki aman, itu pikir Kuroo. Tak lama mereka berjalan diselingi percakapan kecil, sebuah mobil sedan mendekat. Mobil berwarna hitam metalik itu mendekat ke arah Kuroo dan Tsuki lalu kaca pengemudi dibuka dan terlihatlah seorang pria dengan bintik bintik di wajah dan beberapa rambut yang menantang gravitasi.

"Tsukki mau bareng? belakang lagi kosong lho." Tawar Yamaguchi pada teman masa kecilnya.

"Oh, terimakasih Yamaguchi. Kutinggal dulu ya Kuroo-san." Tsukkishima segera masuk ke kursi belakang dan Yamaguchi langsung tancap gas.

Kuroo ditinggal sendirian. Hujan. Deras. Kuroo hanya melongo melihat kejadian tadi. Belum sempat bereaksi eh gebetan sudah pergi duluan.

'Jadi ini rasanya saat gebetan ditikung ya' Pikir Kuroo. Kuroo melipat payung dan berjalan ditengah hujan.

'Biarlah air mata ini bercampur hujan yang membasahi tubuhku' batin Kuroo dramatis saat ditinggal pulang gebetan. Tiba tiba-

ZRAASHHHHH

Sebuah mobil mengebut kencang dan membuat air serta lumpur si pinggir jalan menyiprat ke tubuh Kuroo. Baju putih Kuroo menjadi setengah cokelat karena kejadian barusan. Ditinggal pulang gebetan. Terkena lumpur.

 **BANGS*T**

ASMA

Tbc sudah terlalu mainstream

Ummm. Halo. ini hasil kebut 4 jam menulis non-stop jadi maaf jika ada typo atau yang lainnya. Di sini Tsukki memang saya buat tidak terlalu tsundere dan agak polos. Jika ada ide mohon dilampirkan di kolom komentar dan terimakasih.


	3. Chapter 3

Tangga Ati

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, like atau comment fic abal ini

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

Tangga ati © Mayumayucchi

Rating: T

WARNING: Sho-ai, OOC!, Typo(s) , bisa menyebabkan mual, pusing , muntah , mata berdarah, kram kaki dan tangan, **kembalinya ingatan akan mantan, menganggap mantan lebih tampan dari sebelumnya, lupa jika sudah move on** (tambahan).

summary : Sepertinya otak Tsuki hanya pintar di pelajaran dan voli. - Kuroo Tetsurou alias rambut jengger ayam.

 **Menginap**

Hari itu Tsukki menginap di rumah Kuroo karena perdebatan sengit dengan sang kakak. Sebenarnya hanya masalah sepele yaitu rebutan sempak. Ditemukan sebuah sempak dengan ukuran pinggan Akiteru. Akiteru berkata bahwa sempak Ungu motif Kuma-chan itu miliknya karena ukuran pinggang yang sama, tapi Kei juga mengakui sempak itu miliknya karena dia suka sempak yang longgar. Saat sang ibu ditanya ini sempak siapa ibu malah menjawab 'Yang punya aset kan kalian masa tanya itu pelindung aset milik siapa ke ibu'

Tsukki kegi, Tsukki sebal dengan sang kakak yang mengaku itu adalah sempaknya. Merasa tidak betah di rumah maka Tsukki langsung mengepak barang serta baju untuk besok kuliah dan langsung pergi ke rumah sebelah.

Kuroo yang saat itu sedang men- _stalking_ instakilo Tsukki di kamar terlonjak kaget saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Kuroo langsung berjalan lali membuka pintu rumahnya dan lebih kaget lagi saat yang tadi di _stalk_ sudah muncul di depannya.

"Boleh aku menginap, Kuroo san?" Didukung rumah yang sepi karena orang tua sedang dinas di Kyoto membuat Kuroo makin senang karena Tsukki menginap.

"Boleh Boleh ayo masuk. Kebetulan orang tua lagi pergi."

"Sudah makan, Tsukki? Mau aku buatkan makanan?"

"Sudah Kuroo san. Aku akan mengerjakan tugas sebentar lalu tidur." Barang barang dan tugas diletakkan di kamar Kuroo. Kamar Kuroo cukuo luas ditempati ber dua dengan Kasur ukuran queen size dan sofa ukuran sedang di depan kasur. Tsukki dan Kuroo mengambil dan mengerjakan tugasnya masing masing. Tsuki menulis laporan dan Kuroo menggambar tubuh wanita. Mereka larut dengan tugas masing masing hingga waktu menunjuk tepat pukul 11 malam. Tsuki bangkit dan bersiap siap tidur di sofa kamar Kuroo.

"Kuroo-san aku tidur di sofa,ya."

"Jangan Tsukki biar aku saja yang tidur di sofa. Tamu harus diutamakan." Perdebatan mereka berlanjut siapa yang tidur di sofa dan siapa yang tidur di kasur hingga mereka melakukan suit siapa yang kalah harus tidur di kasur. Hingga 10 kali hasil mereka selalu sama berlanjut hingga lomba pocky game dan hasil akhir dimenangkan oleh Kuroo.

"Selamat tidur Tsukki." Kuroo menarik selimut hingga dada dan membelakangi Tsukki yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kuroo-san?" Dengan nada ragu ragu Tsukki bertanya pada Kuroo dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh manusia yang bersangkutan. Maklum saja Kuroo sudah lelah. Dari kemarin tugas anak DKV menumpuk.

"Mau tidur bersama?" Pertanyaan dari Tsukki yang membuat Kuroo bangun dan melihat Tsukki dengan tatapan kaget. Wajah memerah Tsukki yang dipalingkan ke samping membuat Kuroo tegang (atas bawah) Tsukki yang sekarang menurutnya lebih seksi dari apapun bahkan lebih seksi dari wanita yang mengikuti Black Tape Project.

"Bo-boleh nih ?" Kuroo bertanya dan hanya dibalas anggukan. Kuroo merapikan selimutnya dan naik ke kasur. Mereka berdua tidur dengan posisi telentang menatap langit langit kamar.

"Hei, Tsukki. Sudah tidur ?"

"Belum, Kuroo-san. Ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Jangan pelajaran, Kuroo-san. Aku sudah lelah." selimut Tsukki ditarik hingga leher menghalangi tubuh dari udara dingin air conditioner.

"Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang, Tsukki?" Kuroo menumpu kepala dengan sikut kiri yang membuatnya berhadapan dengan Tsukki.

"Seperti suka pada dinosaurus atau shortcake?" Tsukki memiringkan tubuh ke kanan menghadap Kuroo yang sedang menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Bukan, Tsukki. Seperti suka pada lawan jenis." Kuroo menyerah memandang Tsukki yang menatapnya balik. Bertatapan dengan jarak dekat diatas kasur dengan kecengan membuat Kuroo panas. Panas luar dalem gan!

"Belum pernah, Kuroo-san. Apa kau sudah pernah, Kuroo-san?"

"Aku pernah menyukai seseorang." ' _tapi sekarang aku cinta padanya_ ' lanjut Kuroo dalam hati.

"Pasti dia orang yang beruntung, Kuroo-san. Disukai orang sepertimu yang terkenal, pintar, Kapten klub voli, tampan-Hoammmm" Jawab Tsukki setengah tertidur yang membuatnya agak _ngelantur._

"Entahlah, dia orangnya cerdas, baik meskipun bermulut pedas, cantik" 'juga tampan' "Hei Tsukki-" dan pemandangan yang didapat Kuroo adalah Tsukki yang sudah tertidur dengan kacamata masih menempel dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Kuroo tersenyum tipis dan melepas kacamata Tsukki lalu meletakkan di meja sebelah kasur. Seusai meletakkan kacamata, Kuroo menatap wajah tidur Tsukki yang menurutnya sangat imut dan mencium pelipis Tsukki pelan serta menggumamkan 'selamat malam' lalu berbaring membelakangi Tsukki.

Entah kapan kau akan peka dengan perasaanku, Kei.

 **Kunjungan**

Hari itu Akaashi, Bokuto, dan Kuroo berkunjung ke cafe bernama Chibi Chu-chu tempat Tsukki bekerja. Cafe bernuansa serba pink yang dibangun sendiri dengan keringat dan kerja keras Sawamura Daichi yang diketahui sebagai seseorang berwajah Heavy Metal tapi memiliki hati Heavy rotation dijadikan tempat singgah karena Akaashi dan Bokuto penasaran dengan tempat kerja Tsukishima.

"Hey, hey,hey Tsukki kenapa kau pakai rok mini dan celana pink?" Bokuto bertanya antusias saat Tsukki hendak mencatat pesanan di meja yang mereka tempati.

"Ini sudah seragamnya, Bokuto-san." Akaashi menjawabnya saat melihat Tsukki yang kesulitan mengatur wajah merahnya karena pertanyaan barusan.

'Aih, imutnya'- Ini Kuroo

'Ha ha ha kau pantas menggunakan itu Tsukki. Kau seperti Barbie androgini!" -ini burung hantu cerewet.

"Bokuto-san jangan berteriak. Ini tempat umum." - Ini Akaashi

"Ja-jadi mau pesan apa?" Masih dengan wajah yang memerah Tsukki bertanya pada pelanggan. Spaghetti dan Vanilla Milkshake untuk Bokuto, omurice dan orange juice untuk Akaashi, dan cheese burger serta expresso untuk Kuroo. Selama menunggu pesanan datang mereka berbincang bersama. Hingga menyenggol topik yang sensitif bagi Kuroo.

"Hey, Kuroo kau naksir si saltyshima itu ya ? pertanyaan Bokuto disertai naik turunnya alis abu abu. Akaashi yang sudah tahu jawaban Kuroo hanya melihatnya datar.

"Hmm"

"Itu bagus kawan! Kapan kami terima undangan?" Sambil tertawa keras Bokuto menggodanya dan nenepuk nepuk keras punggungnya. Sontak meja tersebut menjadi perhatian setiap individu yang singgah di kafe karena kerasnya teriakan Bokuto ditambah Akaashi tak pernah bosan berbicara 'Bokuto-san jangan berteriak'.

"Permisi." Suara Tsukki membuat mereka bertiga diam sejenak. Tsukki meletakkan pesanan masing masing dan bersiap pergi saat tiba tiba tangan Bokuto merangkulnya.

"Ne~ Tsukki di sini ada orang yang disukai Kuroo lhoo~ kau tidak penasaran ?"

"Benarkah? Apa itu Kageyama? tapi kan Kageyama sudah punya Hinata atau Kuroo-san menyukai Suga-san? Lebih baik jangan, Kuroo san karena Sawamura-san itu bukan orang yang bisa dikalahkan oleh orang semacam Kuroo-san." entah kenapa Tsukki bicara panjang lebar menasihati Kuroo layaknya ibu menasihati anaknya. Bokuto dan Akaashi hanya melongo mendengar jawaban tersebut, baik Bokuto maupun Akashi menatap Kuroo dengan pandangan 'Sabar sobat. Uke mu parah.'

"Maaf Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san dan Kuroo-san aku harus bekerja." Tsukki membungkuk sedikit dan kembali menuju dapur yang terletak di bagian belakang cafe.

Setelah kembalinya Tsukki, Bokuto mulai melahap makanan miliknya dengan garpu dan berkata "Hey, Kuroo sepertinya kau menyukai orang yang pintar sekaligus bodoh." yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kuroo.

Ya Gusti paringono kula sabar.

TBC

Halo semua maaf agak terlambat update nya karena pikiran author yang sedang kesana kemari. Bingung mau nulis cerita atau fangirlingan dulu. Maaf jika chapter yang ini mungkin agak dipaksakan karena author mulai kehabisan ide.

*Ya Gusti palingono kula sabar: Tuhan, berikan hambamu kesabaran.

* Black Tape Project: Kalo yang ini author no comment lah langsung lihat aja di instagram dengan hastag #blacktapeproject

Sekian dan terima kasih.


	4. Chapter 4

Tangga Ati

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

Tangga ati © Mayumayucchi

Rating: T

WARNING: Sho-ai, OOC!, Typo(s) , bisa menyebabkan mual, pusing , muntah , mata berdarah, kram kaki dan tangan, **kembalinya ingatan akan mantan, menganggap mantan lebih tampan dari sebelumnya, lupa jika sudah move on**.

summary : Sepertinya otak Tsuki hanya pintar di pelajaran dan voli. - Kuroo Tetsurou alias rambut jengger ayam.

 **Bioskop**

Tsukki pusing, kenapa harus begini? Kenapa dia harus uke? Kenapa AkaKuro? Kenapa bukan SeiTet?-stop- intinya Tsukki bingung harus bagaimana. Pagi hari ini kakak Tsukki yaitu Akiteru memberinya dua lembar tiket bioskop, katanya itu tiket untuk kencan dengan Oikawa besok tapi Akiteru barusan mendapat kabar bahwa Oikawa mules keracunan sempol yang dijual di depan universitas. Akhirnya dengan legawa Akiteru menyerahkan tiket nonton bioskop untuk adikknya.

" _Kei, ini untukmu. Buat nonton_ _sama temanmu atau pacar, mantan juga bisa._ _"_ Kei ingat perkataan kakaknya yang seenak jidat. Akiteru sih enak punya oikawa yang berstatus pacarnya dan bisa diajak nonton, lah Kei gebetan aja ga punya (elu sih yang ga peka) apalagi pacar. Kei mencoba mengingat ingat. Kageyama? bocah itu kan sudah milik hinata. Yamaguchi? Hmm bisa dicoba.

 _Tutt...ttttuuuutttttttt_

" _Hallo,Keluarga Yamaguchi di sini."_ Suara lembut ala wanita menjawab panggilan Tsukki dari seberang sana.

"Maaf menggangu. ini Kei, bisa bicara dengan Tadashi?.

" _Oh, Kei-kun ya? Tunggu sebentar, biar bibi panggilkan Tadashi_." Terdengarlah suara derap kaki menjauh dan teriakan samar.

" _Hallo, Tsukki. Ada yang perlu ku bantu?"_ dari seberang sana Tadashi bertanya dengan antusias tinggi.

"Yamaguchi, tadi aku mendapat tiket bioskop dari kakakku-"

" _Oh, Akiteru-sa-"_

"Diam! Aku masih bicara!"

" _Baik_ -" Yamaguchi kicep.

"Jadi, intinya aku punya dua tiket bioskop. Kau mau menemaniku?"

" _Tiket untuk kapan, Tsukki_?"

"Besok."

" _Umm...I-ituuu..."_

"Ada apa Yamaguchi?"

" _Ma-maaf, Tsukki. Aku tidak bisa, besok aku harus menemani ibuku beli pakaian dalam_."

"Oh,baiklah."

" _Ma-maaf Tsukki."_

"Tak apa. Sambungan akan kumatikan."

" _E-eh Tsu-"_

 _Tuuutttt...tuuuttt_

Sambungan telepon dimatikan dan tubuh Tsukki melemas di atas sofa disusul erangan keras, semakin bingung saat dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya harus menemani ibunya beli pakaian dalam. Tsukki merapalkan dan mendata siapa saja nama teman yang bisa diajak nonton bioskop, hingga teringatlah sebuah nama. 'Ahaaa' bola lampu imajiner muncul diatas kepala Tsukki.

.

.

Kuroo sedang menungging di lantai mencari sempak kesayangan miliknya yang hilang saat bel rumahnya berbunyi nyaring. Dengan tergesa gesa Kuroo membuka pintu rumah dan _violaaa._ Tampaklah Tsukki di depan pintu rumahnya. "Hai Tsukki." Sapa Kuroo melihat Tsukki di depan rumahnya.

Dengan malu malu Tsukki menyerahkan tiket bioskop pada Kuroo.

"Ku-Kuroo-san mau ikut?" karena gugup si rambut blonde menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal dan tidak memandang mata Kuroo. Sebenarnya besok Kuroo berencana mengajak Bokuto dan Akaashi main voli di lapangan belakang rumah bareng anak anak SD sebelah tapi yasudah lah. Kesempatan diajak doi nggak terjadi dua kali 'nikmat mana yang kau dustakan oh Tetsurou' itu pikir Kuroo.

Sesudah mengiyakan ajakan Tsukki tanpa ba-bi-bu maka Kuroo mengajak Tsukki masuk untuk minum teh bersama yang ditolak oleh Tsukki.

"Aku ada tugas untuk Senin dan harus kukerjakan sekarang karena kita akan pergi nonton bioskop."itu jawabannya dan dia langsung pulang.

Setelah keluarnya Tsukki dari pagar rumahnya, Kuroo menutup pintu rumahnya, berbalik badan dan diam sebentar.

1

2

3

"YEEEEAAAHHHHHH! TSUKKKKKIIIIIIII NGAJAK KENCCAAANNNNN! mimpi apa gua semaleemmm?" Kuroo berteriak dan loncat loncat tidak jelas di rumahnya, untung saja orang tuanya masih di luar kota dan baru pulang minggu depan. Mungkin jika tau tingkah biadab anaknya, orang tua Kuroo akan mengusirnya dari rumah. Kuroo berlari meraih telepon genggam nya dan menelepon Bokuto.

"HEEIIIII BROOOOOOOOOO!" Dari sebelah sana, si penerima menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. _Meskipun load speaker tidak dinyalakan, Akaashi yang duduk tepat di seberang Bokuto dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diteriakkan Kuroo.

"APAAAAA BROOOO?!" Bokuto membalas dengan berteriak. Langsung saja semua atensi pelanggan di restauran tersebut mengarah ke meja Bokuto dan Akaashi. Akaashi yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung menarik hoodie jaketnya dan berjalan menuju toilet. Dasar kucing garong penganggu kencan.

" _Tsukki mengajakku kencan, bro. Seneng banget gue."_

" Hah? Tsukki? Uke lo yang gak peka itu?" Bokuto mengernyitkan dahinya 'mana mungkin uke tsundere gak peka gitu bisa ngajak kencan.' pikir Bokuto.

"IYAAAAAAAA, tadi dia nyerahin tiket bioskop ke gua. Seneng banget gua bro." Kuroo dari seberang sana kegirangan dan meloncat loncat hingga salto.

"Trus lo telpon gua cuma buat ngabarin gitu aja bro?" Bokuto menyendok sesuap _curry_ dan langsung melahapnya, saat itu juga dia baru sadar bahwa Akaashi, pacarnya sudah menghilang. Bokuto celingukan mencari Akaashi yang hilang.

"Bro gua mau tanya gim-"

"GUA CARI AKAASHI DULU BRO! GUA MATIIN TELEPONNYAAA!" Satu lagi teriakan dari Bokuto terdengar membuat seisi restaurant kaget dan menatap Bokuto dengan tatapan sinis. Bokuto menaruh uang di meja dan langsung berlari mencari Akaashi yang sudah pergi dari tadi karena malu. Malu lah gan punya pacar ganteng tapi suara kayak toa masjid.

Kuroo yang diseberang hanya cengo dengan kejadian barusan, bicara belum selesai eh sudah dimatikan.

Kuroo berjalan menuju meja makan karena jam sudah menunjuk jam dua belas waktunya makan, perut juga sudah lapar. Tudung saji diangkat dan terlihatlah sambal dan nasi yang dikerumuni semut.

Sepertinya dia harus numpang makan di rumah sebelah.

.

.

 **Hari H**

Kuroo berdandan dengan sedemikian rupa hingga menurutnya tampan. Gincu merah merona sudah dipoles rap- salah.

Baju rapi. Cek.

Uang. Cek

Sepatu bagus. Cek

Kondom. Cek. Untuk keadaan mendadak lah.

Kuroo berjalan menuju rumah sebelah dan memencet bel beberapa kali diselingi teriakan "Megane-kuuuuunnnn."

Keluarlah sesosok Akiteru. "Ah, Kuroo-kun. Ayo masuk dulu. Kei masih ganti baju." Sebenarnya Kuroo mau bertanya 'Boleh masuk di kamarnya sekarang gak? mau juga dong liat Kei ganti baju' tapi takut dikira homo mesum. Homo sih iya tapi jangan mesum lah, apalagi di depan calon kakak ipar.

Tak lama kemudian keluarlah Tsukki berpakaian kemeja putih dengan cardigan hitam untuk atasan dan celana jeans hitam serta sepatu kets berwarna hitam. Tsukki sangat tampan di mata Kuroo. 'Kalo gini mah skater abu abu dari fandom sebelah bisa kalah tampan' batin Kuroo.

Saat Tsukki melihat Kuroo, Tsukki merasa pemandangan di depannya sangat menyejukkan mata. Sulit untuk diakui tapi Kuroo yang sekarang sangat tampan, berbeda dari biasanya yang suka keliling pake celana gombal yang kadang bolong sana sini dan kaos partai serta sendal jepit macam bocah kampung. Kuroo yang sekarang sangat tampan dengan balutan jumper berwarna putih dengan lengan jumper ditarik hingga siku memperlihatkan otot tangan yang terbentuk sempurna, celana jeans hitam serta sepatu kets berwarna putih. Satu lagi yang membuat Kuroo tambah tampan yaitu rambut yang biasanya kusut, berminyak, berketombe dan acak acakan mirip pantat ayam kini di gel rapi meskipun mesih berbentuk rambut ayam ditambah kacamata berbingkai hitam.

'Sial dia tampan.'

Selama perjalanan hingga sampai di gedung bioskop banyak mata para gadis maupun wanita memperhatikan Kuroo dan Tsukki serta berbisik bisik. Tampan dan tinggi merupakan poin plus yang membuat manusia bergender perempuan melirik hingga berkedip kedip genit pada Tsukki maupun Kuroo. Kuroo sih sudah biasa jadi dia malah berkedip balik, lah Tsukki sih hanya melihat wanita wanita itu dengan pandangan 'Elu bukan level gua, mbak'

Tiket bioskop telah diserahkan kepada penjaga, Tsukki dan Kuroo masuk menuju bangku yang sudah ditentukan yaitu bangku di pojok kanan bagian belakang. Tembok di sebelah kiri Tsukki dan sebelah kanannya di duduki oleh Kuroo.. Tak lama kemudian datanglah sekitar lima gadis dengan rok mini duduk di sebelah Kuroo.

Salah satu gadis yang duduk di sebelah Kuroo tiba tiba mengelus dan memeluk tangan berotot Kuroo lalu berkata "Onii-chan setelah ini main yuk." Ajaknya dengan nada menggoda dan mulut yang dikerucutkan. Kuroo salah tingkah, Tsukki sebal ada tiga siku berkedut di dahi Tsukki.

"Ahaha hmm... sepertinya aku ada urusan jadi tidak bisa." Tangan menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal, matanya melirik Tsukki di sebelahnya. Gadis tadi melongok dan menyadari ada pemuda lain di sebelah lelaki yang di godanya "Ah, Oni-san mau main juga sama kami? dua orang lebih baik lho~" disusul cekikikan oleh teman disampingnya.

Tsukki yang kesal jadi tambah kesal. Kuroo yang disebelahnya tampak ketakutan melihat Tsukki yang tidak bereaksi. Tangan Tsukki yang semula terkepal menahan amarah kini mengusap tangan kanan Kuroo yang disentuh gadis tadi "Ah, Kuroo-san tadi tangannya terkena **SAMPAH** ya? sini kubersihkan." Omongan Tsukki membuat kelima gadis yang duduk di sebelah Kuroo mendelik tidak terima dan salah satunya berdiri menghadap Tsukki.

"Hoi, _megane_ apa urusanmu ? Kau cemburu temanmu bisa menarik perhatianku dan kau tidak hah?" gadis berkuncir dua menggunakan kaus tanpa lengan dan rok di atas lutut 20 cm menatap Tsukki nyalang yang dibalas dengan senyum andalannya.

"Maaf nona, aku tidak tertarik berkencan dengan manusia separuh sampah sepertimu?" Gadis itu langsung menerjang dengan kata lain berusaha menyerang Tsukki begitu mendengar omongan Tsukki namun gagal karena tangannya dicekal Kuroo.

"Maafkan temanku, nona. Dia memang bermulut pedas."

Senyum Kuroo meredakan kemarahan gadis itu. Salah satu teman gadis tadi bangun daru tempat duduk dan mendekati Kuroo "Oni-chan jadi main kan?" Tsukki yang awalnya hanya menatap jijik kini bangkit dan berinisiatif membantu Kuroo. Hanya ada satu cara yang terpikirkan olehnya. Ya, hanya ada satu cara.

Tangan Tsukki memeluk pinggang Kuroo dari belakang dan mengendus leher Kuroo. Tatapan jijik dilayangkan pada gadis yang menggoda Kuroo. "Maaf nona, sepertinya pacarku tidak tertarik menanam _benih_ nya di tubuh sampah-mu." ke dua gadis tadi mengernyit melihat tingkah Tsukki lalu mengajak semua temannya pulang meskipun layar bioskop masih menayangkan _trailer._

"Oi,oi Tsukki, kenapa kau begini?" Pelukan dilepaskan dan Tsukki duduk seperti semula.

"Tadi hanya tipuan, Kuroo-san." ujar Tsukki santai. Kuroo yang sudah berharap tinggi merasa dibanting ke tanah 'gua kira tadi dia serius.'

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, Kuroo selama di gedung bioskop tadi bisa dibilang _menang banyak._ Tsukki yang takut melihat film horor selama film diputar ia selalu memegang sampai memeluk tangan Kuroo. Sebenarnya salah Tsukki karena dia tidak memperhatikan judul film yang terpampang di tiket bioskop, pikirnya dia dan Kuroo akan menonton film seperti Penjaga Galaksi atau X 3 kali namun film yang ditonton adalah Conjurang. Tsukki takut lah.

Kuroo seneng aja dipeluk peluk gitu sama gebetan, serasa dapat _Jackpot._ Hingga keluar gedung bioskop, Tsuki masih berwajah pucat dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Tsukki, ayo kita makan di sana." Telunjuk Kuroo mengarah pada restoran cepat saji di seberang jalan, yang ditanya hanya melihat sebentar lalu mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Kuroo.

"Tsukki, kau duduklah biar aku yang memesan makanan, kau mau apa?" Karena ramai nya restauran cepat saji bernama WcDonald(WekDonal bukan WeseDonal) maka salah satu dari mereka harus menjaga tempat duduk.

"Ini uangnya, Kuroo-san. Aku ingin _Cheese Burger_ dan _Large Cola._ " Tsukki menyerahkan selembar uang bernominal besar Kepada Kuroo.

"Tidak perlu, Tsukki. Kutraktir."

"Aku bisa bayar sendiri, kau tak perlu membayarnya Kuroo-san"

"Tidak apa, Tsukki. Nanti saat kita dewasa biar aku yang bekerja dan kau mengurus anak anak ku." Kata kata penuh kode _kalo-kita-dewasa-nikah-yuk_ dilancarkan Kuroo kepada Tsukki. Kuroo mengharap Tsukki _blushing_ dan bicara tersenggal sambil memalingkan kepala, sekali lagi itu hanya HARAPAN. Dan kenyataannya Tsukk malah menjawab

"Kau ingin aku jadi pembantumu, Kuroo-san?"

Wajah Kuroo bebas dari ekspresi.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja."

TeBeCeh

Eummm... halooo. Maapkan Author atas update yang ngaret ini *bungkuk*.

HUHUHUHU badai _writer block_ menerjang author bagaikan badai kenangan mantan. Padahal dulu aku berpikir bisa update ini tiap minggu dan kenyataannya malah seperti ini, sekali lagi maap. Oh ya, bagi yang punya ide tolong disertakan di kolom komentar. Terima kasih.


End file.
